


The Long Way Home

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Past Child Abuse, Pregnant Magnus Bane, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AU WITH ALPHA/OMEGA THEMES(Alec and Magnus are the same age)ALPHA ALEC, OMEGA MAGNUSMPREGAt the age of sixteen Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane shared an adorable little crush and one steamy encounter that had dramatic consequences. And then they parted ways brutally. To find each other again six years later.A story of how sometimes it takes time for a person to find their way home – and how that journey is worth the pain and effort.DAILY UPDATES ATTEMPTED
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 293
Kudos: 261





	1. Unpleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO IDEA where this plot-bunny came from but here it is. (chuckles)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing. Nor do I make any material profit out of this. Just borrowing our beloved boys and co for a bit. (grins)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

It all began when Magnus was fifteen, only recently having discovered that he was bisexual and entering school wearing makeup for the first time. A lot of other students stared, which didn’t bother him. His usual three bullies surrounding him, on the other hand, were an annoyance. Such he was in no mood for just taking, and expressed as much out loud.

Raj’s fist balled and rose to strike him, only to be stopped by someone. The tall boy coming adorably to his rescue (unaware that Magnus was very much capable of defending himself) simply took his breath away. (Alpha, the other’s scent reported and something inside him tingled.) Magnus couldn’t concentrate enough to comprehend what the arrival growled but it had Raj and his goons running. And Magnus’ heart thudded. So did his rescuer’s, if the awed look in the boy’s eyes was any indication.

Magnus smiled. “I could’ve handled them myself, but thank you. I’ve never had anyone come to my rescue like that.” He didn’t extend a hand because it would’ve felt too formal with all the butterflies multiplying in his stomach. “I’m Magnus.”

The other swallowed, his face coloring as his confidence from before faded. “A-Alec.” The boy’s mouth opened several times before sound came. “I’m... I should... My sister...” And then he was practically running away. Magnus’ gaze observed his distancing back with fondness and a very particular type of curiosity.

Since then there were a lot of stolen looks and a lot of... _something_ practically palpable between them. Alec did a spectacular job at continuing to dodge his advances. (And Magnus enjoyed the challenge.) But a few times they were ordered to handle assignments together and inevitably got to know each other a little. Magnus found out that Alec had three siblings whom he loved from the bottom of his heart, even when they were driving him insane. (They didn’t talk about their parents, which Magnus was more than happy with. He didn’t want to share his sob story of a life with someone he was trying to... impress.) Alec wasn’t a people person or a talker but he seemed to (both) enjoy (and fear) the omega’s company. And Magnus calling him ‘Alexander’ made the alpha blush absolutely adorably every time.

It was very sweet. But eventually Magnus gave up hoping that it’d become _more_. Until it led to something _big_.

At sixteen Magnus’ whole body trembled pitiably and he concentrated hard to not hyperventilate as he sat huddled to a bathroom’s corner, holding a stick he tried to forget was covered in his urine. It’d take five minutes before there’d be a reliable result. Which gave Magnus plenty of (too much) time to mull over the events that led to... _this_. Heat crept up his neck and to his face.

A few weeks earlier Alec brought him homework because he was sick at home. Did the boy also want to check up on him? (So sue Magnus for wanting to believe that at least someone cared, at least a little. His foster parents, who were on their second honeymoon, hadn’t called even once to ask how he was despite having known that he was unwell.) With the alpha boy in his room... something happened. Something overcame them both and since then the memories were hazy.

The warmth and _want_ surging through all of him... (It’d take a couple of more years before he’d recognize the sensations as his first heat. Well, a micro version of one.)

Hands and lips on him...

His heart and other parts pulsating from excitement and desire...

The other boy slipping into him...

Pain, awkwardness and confusion at first, but then...

Feeling connected to another person in a way he never had before...

Moving together like they were one being consisting of two parts...

The way the other shuddered before the climax...

They were both a little embarrassed, after, didn’t fully comprehend what just happened. They should’ve definitely talked about it but Alec’s phone received a message that made the boy blanch, then flee hurriedly. The alpha had already left the room before rushing back to give Magnus a chaste but sweet kiss that made them both blush, and his phone number. Then the omega was alone and despite still feeling Alec inside him wondered if he imagined the whole thing. Especially when at school everything went back to the furtive glances, blushes and shyness from before.

Magnus shivered from startle when his phone announced that it was time to check the test and suddenly those hazy memories became very real.

Magnus’ hands trembled even worse than before when he lifted the stick to give it a look. His heart dropped and his stomach twisted to knots. “Oh no...”

Positive.

Magnus wasn’t sure he’d ever been so scared in his life. What was he supposed to do? Was he really, actually...? _WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO?_

The first thing Magnus did was throw up. Then he tossed the pregnancy test to a trashcan, not wanting to catch even a glimpse of it. Until he changed his mind and hid it to his wardrobe instead. Then he curled up to his bed and spent the next two hours trying not to cry.

Suddenly his gaze landed on his phone and he swallowed down bile. He was supposed to let Alec know, right? It was the decent thing to do. He licked his lips and typed slowly, every word fighting a war before coming out. ‘ _Something’s come up. Can I come and see you, so we could talk?_ ’

It took torturously long before Alec answered. And the message didn’t exactly make him feel better. ‘ _I don’t think it’s a good idea._ ’

Magnus felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured on him. Then his blood boiled, fear and hormones making a mess of his head. Clouding his better judgement. ‘ _I’m pregnant._ ’ As soon as he sent the message, he wanted to take it back. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be revealed!

Alec didn’t answer at all.

Magnus imagined that things couldn’t get worse. Until later that day his foster parents came home from work and he told them about the pregnancy. He hoped, foolishly, that someone would comfort and support him. Instead they sent him to his room without dinner because they needed to ‘think’. A couple of hours later he had to listen to them screaming at a social worker that they couldn’t handle housing a ‘pathetic omega brat who got himself knocked up at sixteen’. Swallowing back tears, Magnus noticed that his phone had a message from Alec’s waiting. He checked it hurriedly and his heart shattered to pieces.

‘ _And you expect me to believe that it’s mine? Stay away from me._ ’

Even in his overwhelmed state Magnus frowned. That didn’t sound like the Alec he knew. He attempted to call and message but all his attempts were blocked. The omega inside him screamed in agony from the rejection.

The following day an apologetic looking social worker named Iris Rouse drove him to an apartment complex meant for omegas who were in a... difficult situation. It was a bleak, miserable place. His tiny apartment had only a bathroom, a bed, a desk and a lamp. (Many nights he heard other omegas crying and howling from emotional pain through thin walls. Sometimes he himself did, feeling more abandoned and lonelier than ever in his life.) But it was the only type of a home he could have so he settled.

When Magnus returned to school a week later the other students were quick to pick up on his secret because his scent had changed. Great many rumors, mainly about the baby’s father, began to spread like wildfire. Magnus took the gossiping, open staring and even ridicule with as much grace and dignity as he could. Alec didn’t come to his school anymore and he found out that the alpha’s family had moved away from the city. He didn’t know if it made things better or worse.

It was so hard and terrifying, all of it. But in the middle of it all Magnus had one ray of light. A couple of weeks after his whole life spiraled out of control, he finally had the courage to head to the very first scan. And his world and life spun around once more.

There on the screen was a tiny being that barely looked human. But it was one. His baby. He wasn’t all alone in the world anymore.

When the woman examining Magnus asked carefully what he wanted to do he had only one answer.

/

_Six Years Later_

/

The music at the café was the perfect distraction from Magnus’ far too busy thoughts. Humming softly to the melody while cleaning a table, he didn’t even notice the dance moves he was making in the process. Until his colleague and friend, Maia, offered him a twenty-dollar bill with an amused facial expression. “You have a fan”, she announced. “Table four wanted to give this to the ‘dancing barista’.”

Magnus peered over his shoulder. And rolled his eyes upon finding one of his two best friends, who happened to be their only customer at the moment. “Very funny, Ragnor.” His eyes softened. “Stop showering me with your money.”

Ragnor waved a hand dismissively. “Just a small donation to the ‘Dancing Lessons for Magnus’ jar. Seeing the way you smile while dancing is certainly worth it.”

Magnus hoped, likely futilely, that he’d be able to actually use the money for that purpose. He hated the fact that he had no other choice but to accept Ragnor’s generosity. “Thank you. Again. I’ll pay you back one day.”

Ragnor waved his hand again. “You absolutely won’t! We both know that you’d do the same for me if our roles were reversed.” The man smiled, which was something only a selected few got to see. “If you want to repay me, give me one of your famous blueberry muffins.”

Magnus bowed theatrically. “One muffin coming right up.” He’d add a slice of carrot cake, too. He knew how much his friend loved it despite refusing to admit as much.

Magnus was just fetching said treats, his back towards his friend, when three new customers walked in. He didn’t think much of it until he recognized one of their voices despite not having heard it in six years. “... down, Iz! Just got here yesterday ...”

The plate slipped from Magnus’ hold, catching Maia’s attention. “Magnus? Are you okay?”

No, he wasn’t. He could barely breathe, his stomach rolled unpleasantly and his eyes stung hellishly. “Cover for me for a bit. Please.” With no further explanation he attempted to flee to the backroom.

Too late. Alec had noticed him. “Magnus?”


	2. A Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec begs for a chance to talk with Magnus. Will he get one? And if he does, what does the talk reveal and lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BAAAAAAACK already! Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments and love! It means the world to me that you’ve joined this adventure. (HUGS) And thank you for having faith in Alec! We’ll see what type of a man he REALLY is as soon as in this chapter.
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Magnus didn’t want to face Alec. Or the memories attached to the man. Or especially his own feelings. Most of all he really, absolutely didn’t want to experience that all too familiar tingle under his skin.

Anxious to just flee, Magnus took a couple of more steps towards the staff’s room without turning towards Alec. Until... “Magnus, wait!” The alpha’s voice made the omega in him respond and he froze. Alec realized his own mistake quickly and scrambled to undo it. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to order you! I just... It’s been so long. Can we talk? Please?”

Magnus wanted to tell the other to go to hell. But against his better judgement that pleading tone softened something inside him. He nodded stiffly before pointing towards the café’s exit. “Outside.” He wasn’t going to do this in front of Ragnor, Maia and whoever Alec’s companions were. “You have five minutes.” He avoided looking at the other on his way.

He did look towards Maia, however, to see a worried frown on her face. She was an amazing friend and a protective alpha, and her eyes very clearly asked ‘Do you want me to kick them out for you?’. Despite his emotional turmoil Magnus had to bite back a smile as he shook his head. Just knowing that she was inside, ready to come and defend him like a force of nature, was enough. He also glanced towards Ragnor, who looked back with some confusion and a lot of unconditional support. There’d definitely be a lot of questions later but for now Ragnor would just be there for him. It felt incredibly good and soothing to have those two in his corner. Especially when he caught the hushed voices of Alec’s companions.

“Alec, is that your...?”

“Shut up, Jace.”

The air outside was colder than Magnus had thought it would be and he wrapped his arms around himself in protection against more than the breeze. Stepping to a side alley, away from prying eyes, he was all too aware of the slow, hesitant steps following him. A childish, vindictive part of him was pleased that he wasn’t the only one feeling vulnerable in that situation.

Alec froze dead on his tracks when Magnus finally looked at him with a fierce glare. The omega absolutely despised the thud in his chest. More than he loathed the thought that in black jeans and a leather coat of the same color the taller man was even more devastatingly handsome than when they last met. “You said you wanted to talk and I gave you five minutes. So get started.”

Alec gulped and fidgeted from discomfort. (Magnus counted that the man’s lips opened six times before words came. Which definitely wasn’t because he would’ve been staring at those lips, because he wasn’t.) “After... our night... We never really talked. I wanted to, but...” The rest of that sentence disappeared to the depths of Alec’s mind while the alpha’s shame-filled gaze fell to the pavement. “Then I... had to leave, and... I’m sorry about that.”

Magnus stared. Then laughed bitterly, unable to stop himself. _Seriously?_ “We had consensual sex while I was in a micro heat. Yes, we didn’t exactly... communicate after that, but... It was a pleasant experience.” Why deny a solid fact, furious as he was? “And _that’s_ what you want to apologize for? What about the way you responded to my message about the pregnancy? What about the baby you turned your back on?” he snarled.

Whatever he’d been expecting... The way Alec reacted wasn’t it. The man stared at him as though seeing a ghost, all color draining from his face. The single word that came first was small and achingly fragile. “What?” Alec shook his head, as though trying to wake up. “Magnus, what pregnancy? What baby?”

/

When Alec was fifteen there were two things he knew with absolute, disheartening certainty. He was gay. And he’d never, ever meet his father’s expectations of him.

The pressure was piled on him since he was just a toddler because he was the long awaited firstborn alpha son and Robert Lightwood had great plans for his future. His father never struck him. But the heavy looks of disapproval behind his mom’s back... Those snide remarks and criticism whenever she and his siblings weren’t there to defend him, and sometimes in front of them if the man was in a particularly foul mood... All the silent and sternly announced demands Alec wouldn’t be able to meet... Over the years they ate away his self-confidence piece by piece. Having to hide who he really was, knowing that his own parent wouldn’t love his true self... It ate at his soul. Alec shrunk, became a shadow of the person he could’ve been (would’ve deserved to be).

Then Magnus came along and Alec’s whole wide world spun around. He’d never met anyone so beautiful, inside and out. And it scared him to death because Magnus... He wasn’t supposed to want Magnus. Yet he did, so badly that it hurt.

Alec bottled up his desires the best as he could. He slipped when his English teacher assigned his class to write a letter to someone, anyone, expressing what they didn’t dare to with spoken words. Alec glanced towards Magnus back then, and during the long hours of the following night a love letter titled ‘To My Beautiful Boy’ took shape. He got an A+ and a proud smile from his teacher for it. Alec knew that he should’ve just destroyed the stupid letter, after, but he couldn’t because it was written to Magnus. His sentimentality cost him dearly. The day he and Magnus had sex his father found the letter and demanded answers. It was the first time he truly feared that the man would hit him. A few weeks later his father did something worse. When he came back from school the man had packed up all his belongings, taking advantage of his mom being on a business trip. (It was the sight he encountered just as Magnus sent his ‘Can I come over’ message, and later the taller teenager was so far gone in shock that he had no idea what he wrote back.) Alec was presented with two options. After ‘the shame he brought on his family’ they’d have to move to Los Angeles, from where his mom got a convenient job offer. (Later Alec suspected that the offer was something his father made happen.) Alec could join them and hide his ‘disgusting urges’ or he could go to a ridiculously expensive private school in Britain where they wouldn’t have to see him. Stupidly defiant and tired of trying to be something he just wasn’t, Alec chose option B. The ensuing long and draining fight led to him missing Magnus’ second message. When he stormed out, his whole life falling apart and unable to breathe properly, he forgot his phone. Which was another mistake that’d cost him dearly.

Now, as a man grown, Alec shook his head at the callous words Magnus showed him. “I swear to you, I didn’t write that. I could never...!” He’d never abandon someone he got pregnant. (Let alone someone who made him feel far too much.) And he especially wouldn’t abandon his own child.

“I believe you. I don’t know why, but I do”, Magnus admitted, by then much calmer. They sat side by side on the ground where Alec slumped after hearing the news. “But my head and heart... They were a mess, and when I couldn’t reach you... I mean, your number wasn’t working anymore and I had no idea where you were...” The omega trailed off. “I didn’t have the energy to chase after someone who didn’t want me.”

“My father took away my phone and gave me another. Now I know why.” Alec felt sick and heartbroken. He rubbed his face roughly with both hands once Magnus had taken his phone back. “After I... moved... I couldn’t remember your number. I tried to write to you but all the letters were returned to me, so I figured that you’d moved or wanted nothing to do with me. I had no idea where to find you, if you were in New York anymore. I couldn’t even find you from social media. By the time a year had passed I was convinced that you didn’t even remember me, anyway. So I stayed there, in Britain. I... I thought that I had nothing to come back to.” His father lied to his mom and siblings about where he was, ordered him to lie along because ‘they’d be disgusted if they knew’. It took two years before they discovered the truth. His mom divorced his father and they all traveled to see him, made adamantly clear that they loved him, no matter what. By then they’d all returned to New York but it took a few more years before Alec was at peace with himself enough to do the same. If only he knew...!

Alec looked to Magnus, saw all the shadows in the man’s formerly radiantly shining eyes. He could only imagine how terrifying it must’ve been to face parenting as a teenager, with no support. “I’m so sorry you had to go through... _everything_ alone.”

Magnus shook his head. “Turns out you’re not the one who should be apologizing.” The barista groaned and ran a trembling set of fingers through his hair. “Can you just... give me a minute? This is all...” The omega made a vague hand gesture.

Alec nodded because at the moment he was willing to promise Magnus just about anything. He waited obediently for exactly that one minute but then impatience got the better of him. “So... I have a kid?” The thought was still surreal.

Magnus nodded and Alec hated how careful it was. After some hesitation the man took his own phone again, searched through it and offered the item to him. Alec accepted it like a great treasure and focused on the screen. A gasp slipped past his lips.

There on a picture was the most adorable little boy he’d ever seen. Those eyes and facial features were clearly inherited from Magnus but the hair and a lot of other details, such as those lips... There was no question about the other parent.

Alec swallowed, which did little to ease the lump in his throat. “Magnus, he’s beautiful”, he whispered. Because there was no way he could’ve managed anything louder.

Magnus smiled. (And oh, how he’d missed that smile!) “I know. And he’s such a kind little thing. Although Catarina and Ragnor say that he’s got my stubbornness. Dinosaurs are his favorite thing.”

Alec hesitated. How much did he have the right to ask for? “I know that I’ve been... absent.” It was a solid fact, even if it wasn’t by his choice. “But... Can I see him?” Now that he knew that he had a son the urge, the hunger, to be a part of the kid’s life (and maybe, if he was really, really lucky, Magnus’) was unbearable.

Magnus’ smile faded and face hardened. “I don’t want to keep you away from our son, now that I know what really happened. But... I spent the last six years imagining that you didn’t care about us. Imagining the worst of you.” A single tear rolled and the man wiped it away angrily. “There were days when I missed you so much that it hurt. When I felt the baby kicking... When my back was hurting and my feet were sore and swollen close to the birth... When I was scared to death and in agony while giving birth... When he kept crying and I couldn’t sleep... When people, strangers, look at me and our son and judge us... I... I’ve been so lonely through it all, felt so damned vulnerable. That’s... That’s why I kept the message your father apparently wrote. To remind myself that there was no point in harboring fool’s hope.” Magnus unleashed a shuddering sigh. “It’s... It’s going to take some time before I’ve wrapped my head around this.” The man looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. “Can you give me time?”

Alec nodded resolutely. “Of course, as long as you need.” Anything Magnus needed.

Magnus nodded. “Thank you.” The man pushed himself up slowly. “I... should head back to work. Before Maia comes looking for me.”

“Wait!” Alec sounded startled. The idea of Magnus slipping out of his reach once more... Hurriedly, not wanting to miss his chance, he went on. “Can I add my new number to your contacts? So you can reach me for... whatever?”

Magnus nodded and let him make the addition. All too soon the man was heading back to the café. Alec stopped him for the third time since they found each other again. “Thank you. For giving me a second chance.”

Magnus looked at him over his shoulder. The man’s smile was a slightly guarded little thing but sincere. “Honestly? I think this is the first time we may stand a chance.” With those words the café’s door closed between them.

Soon the door swung open as Jace and Izzy rushed to him. “You two took so long that we thought he’d killed you. Did he punch you in the face?” Jace blurted out. Subtle as always.

Izzy smacked the blond upside the head, then frowned. “Was that... you know, _the guy_? What did you talk about?”

Alec opened his mouth. Only to find that he couldn’t speak. Everything he just heard... It tumbled on him with the weight of a train. Where he was still slumped to the ground he buried his face to his hands and wept.

/

Robert Lightwood had lived alone in his massive house since his wife left him and his mistress did the same shortly after. He hadn’t expected to hear a doorbell at eleven in the evening. His brows furrowing, he headed to open. And groaned. “What are you doing here?”

Alec had grown up so much since the last time he saw his son. Gone was the insecure teenager. The man coming to him now towered in front of him in all his impressive height, a declaration of war on his face. A couple of tears escaped, full of rage and anguish. “Did you send Magnus that message?”

Of course Robert knew exactly what Alec meant. He shrugged without a shred of remorse. “Yes. Because that thing would’ve ruined your life.”

Alec’s nostrils flared. “Are you referring to my son? Or to the boy I was falling in love with?” The young man barreled on before he could interject. “Because of you I missed out on the pregnancy! I missed out on over five years of my son’s life! I missed out on...!” Alec trailed off. “I might’ve forgiven what you did to me, eventually. But that you stole him, them, from me... I’ll never forgive that.” The man’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You threatened to disown me because of something I have no control over. Because of what and who I am. Now it’s my turn to disown you. As of today I have no father. So, congratulations, you got your wish. I never want to have anything to do with you.” And the verdict was final. If he’d let Alec go now, he’d never see his son again.

Watching Alec walking away from him and towards an elevator, Robert’s heart ached in a way he’d never experienced before. Yet he didn’t speak out until it was too late. “Alec...” The elevator’s doors closed. And Robert was truly all alone in the world.

/

Alec expected to feel a lot of things after confronting his father. What he hadn’t seen coming was that he felt... nothing. Perhaps there’s a limit to how much pain one person can cause you, he mused.

He did feel great many things when his phone vibrated and he discovered a message from Magnus. The words made his heart beat fast. ‘ _I think I’m ready, that we’re ready. How does noon the day after tomorrow sound?_ ’

Alec’s eyes threatened to well up. This time with happy tears. He wrote back hurriedly, unreasonably terrified that Magnus would change his mind. ‘ _Perfect._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the angel Magnus now knows the truth! And Alec knows that he has a son. How do you think the meeting will go? Will Alec charm his little prince? Will Malec eventually get together romantically...?
> 
> Also, who wants to punch Robert? Show ‘em hands!
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! With how ambitious my planned updating schedule is, your support would SERIOUSLY mean the world. (chuckles)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	3. The Dinosaur in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his son are about to meet for the first time. They both and Magnus are nervous about it. How will the meeting go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I nailed another update! (grins) Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so, SO MUCH, for your comments, love and support! You can’t even imagine how much it means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Because here we go. Fingers crossed...!

Magnus couldn’t sleep at all the night following his meeting with Alec. Learning what really happened... That his son could possibly have a second devoted parent... It was all overwhelming. Especially on his heart, which he’d had tightly closed up on all... _romantic ideas_ for the past six years.

Not that Magnus entertained any... romantic ideas – he had to keep his focus on his son.

Far too many questions crowded his head. Was it a mistake to arrange the meeting to his home? The neighborhood wasn’t dangerous but it was far from ideal, and the apartment itself was so small. (Just a joined living room and kitchen, with the only bedroom belonging to his son and him sleeping on the couch.) Would Alec deem it unsuitable? Decide that the omega wasn’t enough, hadn’t done enough? On a level of reason Magnus knew that the alpha would _never_ judge him, let alone attempt to take over custody. But it was difficult to not panic when he’d been labeled, criticized and more or less quietly deemed a bad parent since he found out he was pregnant.

The day after the meeting between Alec and their son was settled adrenaline and a lot of coffee kept Magnus going. And Maia wouldn’t stop pestering him with questions whenever they weren’t busy with customers. “So, that’s the guy who left you pregnant and alone? Magnus...!”

“I know, I know.” Magnus sighed and deposited a half-eaten slice of pie a customer left behind like it had personally offended him. “Turns out the story is... a lot more complicated than I imagined.” He gave his friend a look that begged her to understand where he was coming from. “Maia, I’ve never had a single parental figure who would’ve cared about me. If I can spare my son from having to live without his dad... Then I’ll do it.” He wasn’t ready to trust yet, and he was terrified of what’d happen if Alec broke their son’s trust. But he wanted to try.

Maia’s eyes softened. “You’re such a good person.” She gave him a one-armed hug. “If he breaks your heart again I’m here for you, and I won’t even be telling ‘I told you so’.”

Magnus smiled and kissed her cheek. “I know. Because you’re the best.”

Maia grinned. “And don’t you forget it. Now let’s try to focus on work before this turns into a sap fest.”

A few hours later Magnus finally made it home. One of his two best friends, Catarina, was currently clearing an explosion site of toys from his living room. He winced. “They went all out, then?”

Catarina waved a dismissive hand with a grin on her face. “My Madzie is at least as much to blame as your little prince.” She went on at his look of confusion. “They played a prince and a princess on a mission to save king Church from an evil dragon.”

The mentioned cat was currently glaring at Magnus from the top of a book shelve. He made a mental note to give the poor grumpy thing an extra dosage of special treats that evening. “Thank you so much for babysitting, especially with how few days off you have. When Clary called in sick I dreaded that I’d have to take him to work with me.”

“What are friends for?” Catarina looked at him and, as happened often, saw too much. “You’ve made up your mind, then? You’re really going to introduce them.”

Magnus nodded. The more he thought about it the more scared he got. “Catarina, do you think...?”

Catarina stopped him with a finger pressed against his lips. Then hugged him tightly. “You’ve made up your mind. Now it’s time to stop asking questions and trust yourself.”

Magnus did his best to do just that. He almost succeeded. “And if it goes wrong?”

“If it does go wrong, and it won’t... Louis isn’t going to break. Because he has the best papa in the world.”

/

The following day Alec was more nervous than ever in his life. Forget about what came over him every time he encountered Magnus when they were teenagers. They were adults, now, and the stakes were higher than ever before. As was his level of anxiety.

“Alec, stop running your hand through your hair. You’ll tear off strands.” Izzy pulled him close with a soft smile. “And stop fretting. How could they do anything but adore you?”

Alec wished that he could’ve shared her confidence. “What if they don’t?” He knew that Magnus wasn’t the kind of a person who’d trash talk about him to their son. But... “What if I don’t fit into their lives? They’ve had each other since our son was born. I... I don’t know anything about my own kid. I don’t even know his name. And he doesn’t know me. What if he gets to know me and decides that he doesn’t want me?” Was that a scarier question, or whether Magnus would want him?

Izzy’s hold on him tightened. “You can’t know for sure”, she admitted with her usual brutal honesty. “But I do know that if you don’t do this, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” She helped smoothen his clothes, even if he didn’t see any wrinkles. “Remember what you promised me before that big math test when we were kids? When I was so nervous that I puked? If it goes well, I’ll be waiting with strawberry ice-cream.”

“And if not, chocolate.” Alec actually smiled. “You’re officially my favorite sibling.”

Izzy smirked. “I’ll so rub that in Jace’s face.” She scanned him through with her gaze and nodded in approval. “Now go and charm your boys.”

/

Louis and his papa had only had the two of them for a family since he came into the world. And he was very much alright with that because pretty much no one he knew had two parents. How was he even supposed to miss something and someone he’d never known? Still, he was a child, and children were curious. He asked his papa about his daddy a couple of times but stopped upon noticing how sad it made the man. He found out that his daddy wasn’t with them because the man wasn’t ready for them. (According to his papa some people, even good ones, were never ready to be mommies and daddies.) Louis even saw a picture but his papa explained that it was taken many years ago so his daddy probably looked very different, now.

Now he was suddenly about to meet the man, for real. He was usually brave when meeting new people but this... This was different. Special. The scary kind of special.

His papa peered to where he was hiding under a bed with Church and arched an eyebrow. “What are you doing there?” The man then seemed to understand. (Parents could sometimes understand like that, without words, aunt Catarina had told him.) “Are you nervous?”

Louis nodded. He fiddled with his ear, which was something he did when his nerves got the better of him. “What if he doesn’t like me? What if we talk, and, he decides that he’s still not ready to be a daddy and leaves?”

His papa’s eyes softened while the man took his hand to halt his ministrations. “I already talked to him. He stayed away for this long because he didn’t know about you. He thought that he only had you in his best dreams.”

“But I’m real.”

His papa nodded. “Now that your daddy knows that you’re real he’s so happy that he could burst. However this meeting goes, he won’t leave you again.”

Louis chose to draw comfort from that and nodded.

“Are you ready to come out of there, now?”

Louis nodded again before crawling out. He and his papa hugged each other for a very long time. “Can I show daddy my dinosaur collection?” Which actually only consisted of five favorite toys but to such a young boy that was a lot. He only introduced them to special people. His daddy was special, right?

His papa nodded. “Good idea. I think he’d like it very much.”

Louis wasn’t sure how long passed. To him it felt like an age. He tensed up and, despite knowing that he was being rude and silly, hid behind an armchair when the doorbell rang. He peered from there, hesitant but curious, while the two men greeted each other with hushed tones. Even Louis could tell that his parents wanted to touch each other but for some reason they held back. He couldn’t understand why, he loved hugs.

His daddy hadn’t much from that picture he’d seen, after all. The man appeared as hesitant as Louis felt while handing his papa a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers, which was accepted tenderly. Then his daddy looked towards him. “Hey, there. I know I’ve been away, but... Now that I’m here, I’d like to get to know you. Do you think you want to get to know me, too?”

Louis nodded shyly while stepping out of hiding and remembered his manners. At last he found his courage. “I’m Louis Bane. I’m five, and it’s a lot”, he introduced himself.

“That’s right. You’re a big boy already. It’s... It’s really nice to finally meet you.” Why did his daddy’s eyes fill with tears? Did he say something wrong? That thought was chased away when the man revealed something that’d been hidden under his coat. His eyes widened at the sight of a toy Triceratops. “Your papa gave me a hint that you like these.”

Louis accepted the gift eagerly and pulled it close to his chest. “Thank you!” He shone with excitement when he looked at his papa. “Papa, daddy got me a Triceratops! I finally got a Triceratops!” He took his daddy’s hand with his free one and started to pull the man towards his room. “Now you have to meet the other dinosaurs! Some of them are really scary but when I grow up, I want to know _everything_ about them.”

/

Hours later it was time for Alec to leave. While Louis was busy with introducing his new Triceratops to an unimpressed cat named Church the alpha sought out the omega. “Magnus, I...” How to express how happy he was to have been given this chance? “Thank you.”

Magnus smiled. It was still small and didn’t quite reach the man’s tired, pained eyes, but every smile was brighter than the last. “After seeing you two together, I’d say that the pleasure was all mine. You made quite the impression.”

“Another thank you for telling me about the dinosaur phase.” Alec took a step closer. “Today... It was one of the best days of my life.”

Magnus didn’t seem to know what to say to that for a moment. “Well... Thank you, for the lilies. I can’t believe that you remembered my favorite flower.”

“I remember everything I found out about you”, Alec blurted out. Then, deciding to be bold and follow his gut like Jace always told him to do, he licked his lips before leaning closer to Magnus’.

Only to have a gentle but firm hand against his chest stopping him. Magnus sighed, their breaths mingling. “I’m sorry. I just... I’m not ready yet.”

Alec would’ve lied saying he wasn’t disappointed but he understood. “It’s okay”, he swore honestly. “I told you that I’d give you time, remember? As long as you need.” They were in no hurry and he wasn’t about to ruin things by pushing now that they’d found their way back to each other.

The relief on Magnus’ face made all disappointment fade away. The man lay a hand against his cheek, the simple touch speaking more than any words. Alec leaned to it and closed his eyes.

“Daddy?” Louis’ voice made them jump apart. “Will you come visit again?”

Alec looked to Magnus, his heart hammering from hope he struggled to believe he deserved. He almost whimpered from joy when the man nodded. “I think we’ll see daddy again soon.”

/

Izzy believed in the power of love, to a point that likely made something of a fool out of her. But her brother had been through a lot and she couldn’t help but worry. So when he came back it was a struggle to sound more nonchalant than she felt. (Why did his facial expression have to be so infuriatingly unreadable?) “How did the big meeting go? Strawberry or chocolate?”

Alec melted to a smile. Appearing happier than she’d ever seen him. “Definitely strawberry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a first meeting? (grins) Aaaaw! Magnus is starting to trust, little by little. It’s still baby-steps but hopefully they’ll get there.
> 
> Comments? What do you think of Louis? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Daily updates are SO new to me that it’d mean a lot to have you cheering me on. (chuckles)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	4. The Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends more time with Magnus and Louis, and gets to know them better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, folks! Another day, another chapter. (grins) I would’ve updated HOURS ago but my internet connection decided to be a TOTAL BITCH. (Chances are that you heard me screaming and cursing all the way to where you are...!)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for all your comments, love and support! They’ve made my heart at least a couple of sizes bigger. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains A LOT of talking. Such I feel is necessary. I hope you won’t find it boring...? (winces)

The morning after Alec and Louis were introduced Magnus found the boy sleeping with his new dinosaur tucked against his chest. He considered it for a moment before taking a picture and sent it to Alec. The alpha deserved to know that his gift was very much appreciated. (As was the man himself.)

Green dots danced nervously for almost two minutes while Alec typed and rephrased his words until a reply came. In four parts. ‘ _Thank you for sending that! I can’t wait to meet him again. Both of you, whenever it works for you._ ’ The last part took considerably longer than the others to arrive. ‘ _You’ve done an amazing job at raising Louis._ ’

After all the times Magnus had been told (or it’d been heavily hinted) that he was a terrible, unfit parent receiving such a praise almost brought tears to his eyes. And how many times had he doubted his own abilities? ‘ _Thank you. I’m glad you think so._ ’ He sent another message as an afterthought. ‘ _I hope we can arrange another meeting soon._ ’ Magnus still couldn’t bring his heart to trust blindly but he was even more determined than before to give a chance. He licked his lips, took a deep breath and let his fingers move. ‘ _Can we call you tonight before Louis’ bedtime? So we can start to really get to know each other?_ ’

This time Alec wrote back in a flash. ‘ _Call anytime you want. I’m looking forward to it._ ’

_So am I._ After gathering himself for a couple moments Magnus woke up Louis and they started their morning routine. The child reported what dreams he had during the night before they brushed their teeth together. After breakfast they chose their own and evaluated each other’s clothes. It was all very domestic, something they’d done a million times before. While applying a little bit of makeup and keeping an eye on Louis, who was watching a cartoon, Magnus found himself entertaining a dangerous thought for the first time.

What if one day there’d be three of them taking part in this routine?

“Looks like Louis wasn’t the only left with quite the impression”, Ragnor mused while they sipped tea after work that evening, with Louis playing nearby.

Magnus had been so absorbed by a picture of Alec in a dinosaur cap (which the man bought thinking about their son) that it took some time before he registered his friend’s voice. A hint of heat appeared to his cheeks and he sighed, putting his phone away. “I know that I have to be smart about this. I mean, it’s not just my own heart on the line here.” He glanced towards Louis, who roared with one of his toy dinosaurs. “But... It’s... nice to share this with Alec.”

“Just take one step at a time.” Ragnor took a savoring sip of tea. “Becoming a family isn’t a sprint, it’s a marathon.”

Becoming a family... Would he and Alec manage that, eventually? The thought was so terrifying in its magnitude that Magnus banished it. “You sound like a fortune cookie.” He smiled at his friend’s unimpressed scowl. “Good thing I like fortune cookies.”

“Give me another Macaron and I’ll forgive you for getting cheeky with me.”

“Papa?” Louis tilted his head, eyes full of curiosity. “What does ‘get cheeky’ mean?”

/

A couple of days later Alec showed his siblings and mom the pictures of Louis he had. (By then he had forty of them. His heartrate sped up every time he received a new message or a call from Magnus.) His chest puffed up from pride while his mom and Izzy cooed and Jace and Max grinned. That was his greatest accomplishment in life they were admiring.

“He looks so much like you!” Izzy sighed adoringly.

“Well, yeah, the kid is his son, dummy”, Jace huffed but the roll of eyes wasn’t enough to hide how taken he was with his nephew.

“You’re a dummy!” Max accused his brother, always protective of his sister. Then looked to him. “When are we going to meet him?”

That sobered Alec. He wondered how to answer. “It’s... I’ll have to ask Magnus. And... I need to get to know Louis better myself first.”

“Why don’t you three go pick us pizzas and order them?” Either his mom noticed that he was getting overwhelmed or wanted to have a private conversation. Maybe both. “I want to admire those pictures, too.”

Once they were alone Alec gulped laboriously. “Mom... I know that I...”

His mom, however, shook her head fiercely. “Your father was the one who messed up. Did I wish for you to become a dad as a teenager? Of course not. But it happened and now that we know you have my full support.” Her gaze hardened as she shook her head disbelievingly. “I can’t believe what your father did to you and that poor boy. Your siblings and I have made clear to him what we think of his decision. We don’t want anything to do with him.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “What?” Izzy and Max had always loved their father despite knowing that the man was far from perfect. Would they really...? “Isn’t... Isn’t that going a bit too far?”

“Alec.” His mom placed a hand against his cheek, anguish in her eyes. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t see what your father did to you sooner. And for the... prejudices I had for too long. But I’m here for you now.”

Alec nodded and felt like no words were necessary.

They embraced lengthily. When it was over his mom wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. “How are you holding up, in the middle of all this?”

Alec worked his jaw. “I know that I should be looking for a job or... something. At least I should be looking for an apartment. I mean, I can’t live with Izzy forever.” Especially when she was obviously dating someone. (She was sneaky about it but it was clear to an overprotective older brother.) “But... All I can think about is Louis and Magnus.” He fought hard to not whimper. “Mama, they’re the most important thing in my life. I can’t screw this up.”

“Oh, sweetheart... You’ll make a few mistakes along the way. You’re only human and you’re getting used to something decades older people struggled with.” She smiled. “But you have a heart of gold and a will of iron. Magnus will see that. Just be patient with him.”

/

Over the month and a half which followed Alec met with Magnus and Louis several times or at least once every week. Alec and Magnus also called and messaged each other a lot. They were still very young and learning how to co-parent while they weren’t a couple or mates... It wasn’t always easy. Especially when Alec couldn’t lie to himself that he wouldn’t have wanted more and Magnus was still beyond hesitant. But he promised to give the omega time and that was what he’d do, no matter how hard it was after they already had six years robbed from them.

That unexpectedly sunny day the three of them headed to a playground near Magnus’ apartment building. Alec watched with a half sad, half fond smile how Louis babbled excitedly, holding Magnus’ hand tightly. To boy was still sometimes shy around him. He longed to have a similar connection to his son Magnus did but knew, realistically, that it’d take time to form. All because his father tore him away from the duo he silently considered his family. He truly hoped that he’d earn the right to call them his eventually.

Suddenly Louis was whispering in Magnus’ ear. The man nodded encouragingly before scolding the boy lightly. “Do you remember what we talked about? It’s rude to whisper in company. You can ask daddy, he won’t mind.”

Louis nodded, then turned achingly hesitantly towards him. “Papa will take me to a big carnival next week, before it says ‘bye, bye’ for the winter. Do you want to come, too?”

Alec was so touched that he lost all words for a good while. He had to fight mightily to manage a faint nod. “I... I’d love to come.” He smiled, unable to help himself. “Maybe I can buy you a toffee apple.”

Apparently he succeeded in saying something fundamentally wrong. Louis’ smile faded and expression fell. “I can’t eat apples. I’m aller... al...”

“Allergic”, Magnus instructed. The barista caressed their son’s hair comfortingly while giving Alec a look that communicated ‘Don’t worry about it’. “One new thing daddy now knows about you.”

Relief fluttered like a butterfly in Alec’s chest. He nodded. “That’s right. And you can always ask me anything.”

Louis nodded back, considerably less solemn. “I... don’t think I have anything to ask now. Maybe later.” To boy was smiling again. “You can buy me cotton candy. At the carnival. I like cotton candy.”

Alec grinned. _This kid is so adorable...!_ “Me too.”

Seconds later Louis was speeding towards a jungle gym he spied nearby, everything else in the world forgotten. Alec took a step closer to Magnus, who sighed before explaining. “The day we discovered that he’s allergic to apples was one of the most terrifying days of my life. Clary called me when I was at work and... It was bad. Really bad.” The omega inhaled a few times to overcome the memory’s weight. “As far as I know he doesn’t have other allergies.”

Alec shivered. He could only imagine the sheer terror Magnus must’ve felt. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” _That I wasn’t there. That I couldn’t help._

Magnus shrugged. “At least that way I met Catarina, one of my two best friends. She’s a nurse. Her daughter Madzie and Louis are friends.”

Alec smiled. Then did his best to address what he wanted to accurately. “About what you said to Louis... I really do want to get to know everything about you. Both of you.”

“I know.” Magnus’ eyes were open and vulnerable in a way he hadn’t seen before when they met his briefly before returning to their child. “It’s... It feels good, to imagine not being all alone with him anymore.” Before Alec could decide what to say to that Magnus went on. “I just realized that I never remembered to ask what you studied in Britain.” A week ago they were both so drained from entertaining Louis when they had a talk about Alec’s time abroad that they barely remembered their names.

Alec grimaced as memories of a painful time floated to his mind. He absolutely drowned himself in his studies because he missed Magnus, his family and home so badly. “After high school I started studying law and business but changed law to literature.” He still remembered how liberating it was.

“Your father must’ve been thrilled”, Magnus guessed with a grin.

Well, the man stopped paying for his education. His mom continued to help, stating firmly that he could study anything that made him happy. Alec didn’t want to think about his parents and he already felt like he’d talked about himself too much. “What about you? Have you studied?” He hated how awkward he felt. But then, was there a smooth way to ask what’d burned his mind for weeks? “And have you ever had... someone special?” _What am I, a teenager?_

There was nothing bitter or condescending to Magnus’ tone or the look on his face. “I’ve been a teenage single parent. I managed to graduate high school while working simultaneously but I haven’t had the time or resources for more education. As for relationships, because that’s what I assume you meant.” Was that teasing? “A very young omega single parent isn’t exactly popular on relationship market, even if I would’ve had the time or will.”

Alec frowned and hoped that he wasn’t overstepping. “Your parents... Didn’t they help you at all?” His father was what the man was but he knew that his mom would’ve helped him if she knew about his... situation. Come to think of it, Magnus had always been bizarrely tight-lipped about his family.

The expression taking over Magnus’ face made Alec want to swallow his tongue so he’d never misuse it again. The smaller man swallowed hard. “I’m... My mother died when I was a child. My father... hasn’t been around. And... I haven’t had foster parents since I got pregnant. No one wanted to deal with that burden.”

The pieces connected in Alec’s head quickly. A stab of ache and guilt went through his heart. “You really were all alone”, he mused miserably.

“I’ve had Louis.” Magnus shrugged. “We’ve gotten by. I worked while I was pregnant and looked for a second job as soon as I’d recovered from birth. What I make isn’t much, but... So far it’s been enough.” The man looked at Louis fondly. “This... isn’t exactly how I planned my life but I wouldn’t trade him for anything in this world.”

That didn’t ease Alec’s guilt by much. True, he didn’t choose to be away, but... “Magnus...”

A shake of a head cut his ‘I’m sorry’ short. “Louis has always been happy. That’s what matters.” They watched in awe as the mentioned kid climbed like a true professional, joy all over his face. Magnus fidgeted and bit his lower lip, clearly wrestling with a thought. “And... You? Have you had... someone special?”

Alec shook his head resolutely. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to take that step with”, he admitted. Uncomfortably aware of his blush.

For once Magnus was the one of them left speechless. The man’s hand moved closer to his and Alec wondered if it was an accident. Slowly and cautiously, silently asking for a permission, Alec took the limb and squeezed lightly. A couple of endless seconds passed by before the other’s fingers tightened around his. They watched over Louis in a companionable silence, feeling something beginning.

/

Maryse stopped working for the same company Robert did (be it the one in Los Angeles or the one in New York) years ago, when many unpleasant truths came out and she couldn’t stand the sight of him. She was an accomplished lawyer and finding a firm more than happy to hire her was easy. Unfortunately there were times when cases forced her to visit the building where she first met Robert.

That day she imagined that she’d dodged the bullet until a much too familiar, bitter voice came from behind her. “Are you happy now? All our kids have turned on me.”

As she turned reluctantly to face him Maryse was a grown enough woman to not roll her eyes but it was a close thing. “You made that happen all by yourself. Don’t expect sympathy from me.” She wrinkled her nose. “What...? Are you drunk?”

Robert huffed. The reek of old and fresh liquor was heavy in the air. “So what if I am? It’s none of your business.”

Maryse nodded, his ability to get under her skin and hurt her long gone. “You’re right. Thank god it’s no longer any of my business.” Her eyes flashed. “You tore our son away from his family, after making him feel ashamed of himself for all his life so far behind my back. With that you lost all right to call any of our children yours. Do us a favor and stay away from us.” She whirled around and walked away, her high heels clicking like a judge’s hammer.

She didn’t look back to see the utter fury on Robert’s face.

/

Robert’s anger and bitterness continued to grow and fester. Made him do something he would’ve very recently considered to be beneath him. All the alcohol he used didn’t help matters. A few days later he spotted his ex-wife on his way home. She was talking to a phone, smiling in a way he hadn’t seen since they were very young. His primal instincts boiled. Was she going to a date?

Robert followed her and she was too preoccupied to notice. When she rushed to a café he lingered behind the window, almost fully hidden but able to see. Apparently it wasn’t a date.

Several people waited for Maryse. Alec, Izzy, Jace and Max. Along with a young man who could only be the infamous Magnus and a boy who looked so much like his oldest that there was no mistaking the parentage. Magnus and the boy were a little hesitant at first but soon the group fell into an easy chatter. Maryse even got a big hug from their grandson when she gave him a dinosaur plush toy.

Watching them together made Robert realize just how thoroughly he’d been exiled from his family. All because of a pathetic omega who corrupted his son. Jealousy, a sense of abandonment and bitterness... They began to bloom into an ugly, destructive flower inside Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... Robert, just GO AWAY! Our boys (all three of them) are having it SO GOOD. GO AWAY! (throws a rotten tomato at him)
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts to share? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! I’m still determined to stick to daily updates and it’d mean the WORLD to me to have you cheering me on. (chuckles)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	5. A Magical Carousel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends more and more time with Louis. And takes a big step with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another update. (grins) Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for all your comments and love! You guys make me happier than you’ll ever know. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

In the end going to the carnival had to be postponed because Louis got a nasty case of flu. The boy hated being sick and feeling miserable, and he was heartbroken that he had to wait for the carnival. But the situation had a silver lining.

For those few days his daddy spent a lot of time with him, watched over him while his papa was at work and usually also stayed after. His daddy had a lot funny stories and the man made the best shadow patterns on the room’s walls. The soup the man made was really bad, though, but Louis didn’t have the heart to tell him.

On day four of being sick, when Louis was already almost better, he was bold enough to ask a scary question. “Daddy? You’re not going to leave papa and me anymore, are you?”

The man shivered. In the end a strong, safe arm pulled him closer. “Louis, I promise you. Now that I’ve found you and your papa again... I’m never letting you two go.”

Louis nodded and clutched at the man’s shirt tightly. “Good, because... I really like you, I want you to stay. And papa looks happier, now.”

Instead of offering a verbal response his daddy kissed the top of his head and the gesture almost made Louis start purring.

His daddy got sick the same way he did shortly after he recovered. It scared Louis a bit but his parents promised that the man would get better just like he did. To calm his nerves (and the boy had a feeling that for other grownup reasons, too) his papa asked his daddy to stay with them until the flu went away. It made Louis so happy that it was silly and his daddy’s eyes watered at the offer.

One evening Louis couldn’t sleep and sneaked out of his bed much later than he was supposed to. Apparently his parents were still awake on the couch they shared for now because he heard their hushed voices. He knew that it was rude to eavesdrop but couldn’t contain his curiosity.

There was a little bit of distance between the men but despite a blanket he saw that his papa had rested a leg on top of both his daddy’s. “... for looking after Louis while he was sick”, his papa half whispered. “I don’t know how we would’ve managed without you.” The man brushed a strand of hair from his daddy’s forehead. “I’m sorry you got sick, though.”

His daddy shrugged and blushed, then coughed and winced. “Well... If it’s alright with you, I don’t intend to let you try to manage without me ever again.”

His papa poked at the other with his toes that just showed from under the blanket. (It made Louis smile. Even a child could tell that the gesture was something special.) “I like the sound of that.”

Louis had never seen anyone, even Madzie, smile as widely as his daddy did before sneezing. Feeling safe and happy, the boy tiptoed back to his bed. This time he fell asleep quickly and effortlessly, and had no scary dreams.

/

Going to a carnival with a beyond excited five-year-old who’d been waiting for it for over two weeks was... an adventure. Pure chaos. And Alec loved every little moment of it.

Eventually he got to show off his aiming-skills with a water pistol. Louis squealed almost painfully loudly when he won the grand prize, a teddy bear nearly the size of the boy. “Daddy, you did it! You did it! That was so cool!” Cotton candy was officially kicking in... Louis looked at the toy, then at Alec pleadingly. “Can I?”

“How about we grownups carry it? You’re strong but it’s too heavy for you”, Magnus suggested. “You can hug it as much as you want when we get home.”

Louis appeared disappointed but only for a moment. “Okay.” The boy bit his lip. “Can I have him then? For real?”

“For real”, Alec affirmed. “And until then papa and I will take extra good care of him. He’s a very special bear.”

Louis seemed happy with that answer, then noticed something that distracted him from the toy. “A roller coaster! Can we go, papa? Please?”

Magnus snorted. “Nice try, but even if you’re a big boy you’re too small for that.” The man pointed towards another option. “How about a carousel instead? See that, they have a dinosaur you can sit on.”

Alec still wasn’t quite sure of his place in this little family unit so he hesitated. Fortunately Louis knew exactly what he needed. One of the kid’s hands grabbed Magnus’, another one his. And then Louis was pulling them forward, babbling about how he’d get to ride a Brontosaurus and Madzie would never believe it. With each step Alec’s heart became fuller.

Alec and Magnus were both allowed to the ride with Louis. The alpha had a sneaking suspicion that the young girl running the thing liked their family. Which made his whole being glow from pride. Louis climbed expertly on the dinosaur and both men ensured that he sat there safely.

Alec barely noticed how the ride started to move, its infuriating music growing louder and colored lights flashing everywhere around them. Because while Louis hugged the Brontosaurus’ neck his gaze met Magnus’. Perhaps it was the magical environment that made them toss all caution to the wind. Slowly, wanting to give Magnus time and space to decline, Alec stepped closer. Then pressed his lips against the omega’s. When the smaller man began to respond eagerly Alec used one arm to pull him closer as the other held the teddy bear.

The kiss... It was so different from the ones they exchanged before and after they had sex. Much more cautious but also a great deal mature, and infinitely more meaningful. It tasted of hope and promises. And cotton candy.

Eventually they had to part for air, and their ride was also coming to an end. Magnus clearly contemplated resting his head against his shoulder but decided against it. The man remained close, though, enough so for their scents to mingle. A hand was laid on top of the arm wrapped around Magnus.

They shivered for several reasons when the carousel came to a stop. Louis looked towards them hopefully, unaware of what just took place. “Again?”

Magnus chuckled breathily. Alec ended up having to be the one to utter words. “Yeah. Let’s go again.” He wanted to keep this going for a hundred rounds. Horrible music be damned.

A couple of hours later Louis was fast asleep in Alec’s arms as the trio entered Magnus’ apartment, the barista carrying their son’s precious new teddy bear. Still new to it all and careful to not wake up Louis, Alec lay the child to bed and tucked him in. Magnus placed the teddy bear right beside the bed. They fought laughs at how Church sniffed at the toy suspiciously, then spent almost a full minute watching over their little miracle’s sleep. When they finally left the room their hands lingered close to each other, itching to touch.

In the living room Alec’s mouth opened a couple of times futilely. “So, I... Today was magical.”

Magnus nodded, some of that old twinkle back in his eyes. “It was. I’m glad you could join us.”

Alec’s heart thudded. Was this the moment, the sign, he’d been waiting for? He fidgeted self-consciously. “Do you... think we could go out sometime? Just the two of us?”

Magnus’ facial expression was frustratingly unreadable. “You mean... As a date?” After his nod the man scratched the back of his neck. “I’m... I don’t know...”

Alec’s hopeful heart plummeted to his stomach. “Hey, it’s okay.” That definitely didn’t come out as cheerily as he’d hoped. “You’re not ready, I get it. It’s okay.” How many times could one say ‘it’s okay’ before it translated to ‘it’s seriously not okay’? He coughed awkwardly. “I’ll just... go. Goodnight.” Alec walked out of the apartment without waiting for a response.

He almost made it to a flight of stairs before running steps followed him. “You can’t just... ask someone on a date and not wait for an answer!” Magnus was pouting, visibly so very scared and excited that it would’ve melted anyone’s heart. The man stood a couple of steps away and appeared quite ready to jump at him to keep him from leaving. Magnus’ Adam’s apple bobbed when the man swallowed. “I... I’m ready. Let’s give the date a try.” It was infinitely less terrifying than saying ‘let’s give _us_ a try’.

Alec’s heart was fluttering like a hummingbird taking a flight. Was this really happening? “This Saturday, at eight? A dinner and a movie?” That wasn’t too adventurous, right?

Magnus nodded with a smile. “You pick the movie. I’ll pick the restaurant.”

They exchanged their day’s second kiss. It was much shorter than the first, which didn’t make it any less precious or meaningful. No words were needed. Alec beamed like the sun itself while walking down the stairs, sensing Magnus’ gaze following him. It was a mighty struggle to make it outside before he twirled around joyously, barely able to hold back a triumphant scream.

Izzy was watching some reality show Alec didn’t recognize when he got home. She gave him one look and her eyes widened before a scarily big grin appeared. “You got yourself a date!”

Alec grinned back. So what if it was a little smug? “I got myself a date.” He then sobered, what he just said catching up with him and causing panic to surge through him. There were so many ways in which he could screw this up...! “Iz, I need help.”

Izzy jumped from the couch like a soldier running to a battle. “You have no idea how many years I’ve been waiting for this! This calls for Cheetos!”

/

When Alec met Magnus outside the omega’s apartment building that Saturday, at eight sharp, his breath was taken away. The man looked even more stunning than usual in date-makeup, spiked up hair, long black coat, leather pants and a wine-red shirt. If the look on Magnus’ face was any indication Alec’s tight black jeans and midnight blue shirt also made an impression.

Alec cleared his throat, which of course was no help against his blush and racing heart. He offered his arm like a true gentleman. “Ready to go?” Once Magnus had accepted the arm with dramatics that made them both grin like schoolkids the alpha realized that he had a problem. “Where... exactly are we going?”

Magnus chuckled. “I’ll introduce you to the best bacon burgers this city has to offer. East Village style.” Suddenly the omega was hesitant and embarrassed. “I... get that it’s not exactly fancy, especially for a date. If you want to go somewhere else...”

“Hey.” Alec pulled the other closer. “Anywhere is fancy enough when it’s with you. Besides, I love good burgers. Who doesn’t?”

Alec knew that for once in his life he succeeded in saying the right thing when Magnus stared at him in awe, then kissed his cheek and practically melted against him.

Magnus hadn’t lied, the burgers were amazing. And the company was even better. They relaxed around each other like never before, even Alec. They joked and laughed, as if they’d been together for six years instead of having been brutally separated for as long.

When Magnus threw a fry at him, the man’s eyes and whole being shining, Alec realized that he was in love – and it scared him that something so _big_ didn’t scare him.

After the dinner they made their way to a tiny but cozy movie theater. Magnus’ eyes widened a fraction when he realized which film they were about to watch. “’La La Land’? I’ve wanted to see it so badly but never found the time.”

“I figured.” Alec could imagine, painfully vividly, how overwhelmingly hectic the past few years had been for Magnus. He squeezed the man’s hand instead of pointing out as much out loud. “I’ve never seen it, either. So... I thought we could experience it together.”

In the end they didn’t actually see most of the movie. They did enjoy the music (especially Magnus, who hummed excitedly to the melodies) and teased each other for tearing up at the most emotional scenes. And they kissed a few times at the backrow, cuddled close to enjoy each other’s scents and warmth.

Alec walked Magnus home, of course, because he wanted to prove that he was a gentleman. His effort was rewarded by a kiss that made his head spin. They panted against each other’s lips, after. “So...”, Alec purred. “We can... do this again? Someday?

Magnus chuckled breathlessly. “Well... I can be persuaded to try this again.”

It was so very hard to let go and head their separate ways but they had to. Because it would’ve been far too soon for anything their hormones and pheromones craved for. Alec practically danced his way home, humming to a song named ‘Start a Fire’ from the movie.

And Magnus? He also practically danced all the way to his apartment. Once he made it there everything caught up with him and he leaned against the front door, eyes wide.

“How did it go?” Clary, Louis’ ever reliable babysitter, inquired. Her eyebrow bounced up. “What’s with the face?”

“I think I’m falling in love”, he sputtered disbelievingly.

/

The following day Magnus was messaging about the date with Catarina while climbing up the stairs leading to his apartment. He was distracted to a point of being startled by a man standing in the shadows when he bumped into the stranger. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

He was about to just walk by when the man spoke. “How much do I have to pay you to make you leave my son alone?” That tone chilled him to the bone.

Magnus froze. _Oh no..._ “You must be Alec’s father.” And he could tell that the man was drunk from roughly three steps away. “I’m not for sale”, he hissed, then clenched his jaw and did his best to sound calmer than he felt. “With all due respect... Alec is an adult and he has every right to make his own decisions. He wants to be a part of his son’s, your grandson’s, life, and neither of us has the right to stop him. If you want to do right by him, let him live the life he wants.”

“I will not take orders from an omega!” the man roared. And moved to grab him but stumbled instead. Towards the staircase.

Magnus attempted to save the man from possibly injuring himself. His kindness cost him. The older man flailed, to eventually slump safely to the floor. In the middle of the hassle Magnus was given an accidental shove he wasn’t prepared for. His balance broke, sending him falling down the stairs instead. He registered startle and pain before his head hit something.

The world grew dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... That was... Oh boy...! (winces) Choose your weapons and go after Robert, people. He SO deserves it!
> 
> TO THOSE NOT AFRAID OF BIG SPOILERS: If it’s any consolation, something good WILL come out of this. And this fic? We don’t do near deaths or serious injuries here! (grins)
> 
> Soooo... How mad are you at me right now? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	6. Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is desperate to find out how Magnus is doing after the accident. And Robert pays the price of failing to learn from his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m come out of my hiding place for just long enough to post this chapter. (chuckles nervously) Let’s hope that I stayed true to my promise and it won’t be so very bad.
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your AMAZING comments! (HUGS) Having you there, every day, means THE WORLD to me.
> 
> Awkay, then, because I left you on a CRUEL cliffie... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Trying to open his eyes, Magnus felt like he was in a tunnel that wouldn’t stop spinning. He lay on a cold floor and wanted to get to somewhere more comfortable but his head hurt so badly that he couldn’t move much. A man’s voice tried to get his attention and there was a blurry figure above him. (Alec’s father.) Magnus didn’t want that man anywhere near him and was fairly sure that he emitted some sort of a sound of displeasure. Whether it was anything even close to audible, he had no idea. (Nor was he coherent enough to care.)

Suddenly (or perhaps an hour later, he wouldn’t have been able to tell a difference) a woman spoke. That voice was familiar. He should’ve been able to recognize it. Why couldn’t he?

Magnus didn’t manage to worry about that as much as he should’ve. Because while his mind continued to fade into dark, he could think of only two people. His son, who was waiting for him to come home. And the only person he wanted helping him just then.

In that vulnerable moment, just before losing consciousness again, Magnus managed to murmur a name. (The same he cried out while giving birth.) “... Alec ...”

/

Alec couldn’t understand why he felt so restless. So alright, Magnus was five minutes late to make the usual evening phone call but with a small child in the picture the delay could’ve been explained by a million things. Why was the alpha in him so anxious?

When his phone started ringing he hurried to pick up. And frowned upon discovering that the caller was Clary, not Magnus. “Hey. Is... everything okay?”

The ensuing torturous silence couldn’t possibly be a good sign. The way Clary audibly held back her emotions was alarming. “ _I’m sorry, I’m gonna end up just blurting this out, but... Magnus, he... He fell down the stairs. I... I would’ve gone to the hospital with him but I had to stay with Louis._ ”

Alec felt like ice water had been poured on him and he could barely breathe. The whole world swayed in front of his eyes for a few moments. “How...?” His voice broke. “How bad?”

“ _I don’t know._ ” Clary hesitated. “ _Alec... Your father was here, he shouted something before the accident. He was also taken to a hospital in a state of shock._ ”

Alec’s blood boiled while rage, fear and shock made his hands shake.

“ _Alec?_ ”

Alec lifted his chin. An alpha determined to protect his family. “Which hospital?”

Alec took in Clary’s answer but had no idea if he said anything, after. Once the phone call ended he stood unnaturally still for exactly two seconds. Then punched the wall, hard, before grabbing his coat with hands that were far from steady.

There was no telling what he might’ve done if Izzy didn’t burst into the apartment just then, panic in her eyes. “Alec, what the hell is going on? Dad just called, hysterical and drunk out of his mind, saying that he’s killed someone and you’re never going to forgive him.”

Alec almost lost control over his stomach and temper simultaneously. “We have to go. Now. Together.”

“Okay.” Izzy sounded achingly scared. “I’m not complaining but... Why together?”

Alec bit his teeth together so hard that it hurt. “Because I don’t trust myself to make it to the hospital alone. And I don’t know what I’d do to Robert if I’d face him alone.”

Alec had no lasting memory traces of the route to the hospital. All that really registered to him was Izzy’s hand squeezing his tightly, like he might slip somewhere she couldn’t follow if she’d let go. The hospital was a loud, chaotic place and its sterile smell made Alec feel sick to his stomach.

Finding someone who might be able to tell him how Magnus was doing was a war. “Magnus Bane”, Alec tried for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Is he here? How is he?”

The young, stressed out looking nurse sighed. Her eyebrows were furrowed from displeasure over him bothering her. “I’m sorry. But I’m not allowed to...”

“Helen, it’s okay.” Catarina, whom he’d met a couple of times, made her way to them. “I’m Magnus’ emergency contact and this man is Alec, his mate.”

Alec fought hard to maintain his composure. A mate... Of course it was just a lie but even the thought, even at such a stressful moment... The alpha in him purred from pride and joy.

The younger nurse, Helen, seemed to understand. “Ah, the famous Alec. Magnus... mentioned you when he was half-conscious.” She then sobered. “We’re still running some tests and there’ll be another x-ray. So far it looks like Magnus doesn’t have any broken bones but he’ll have a lot of heavy bruising and his left shoulder was dislocated.” She gave them a moment to absorb the information so far. “The injury that worries us is the concussion. He’ll have to stay here at least overnight for observation.”

Alec inhaled, only then realizing that he’d been holding his breath. “So... He’ll be okay?”

Helen nodded, her eyes full of sympathy. “Magnus was very lucky.” (Even Alec knew that falls such as what the man took could lead to serious injuries or worse.) “With some rest and care your omega will be alright in no time.”

Never before had Alec experienced such relief that nearly swept him off his feet. Izzy’s hand tightened around his. Catarina pressed a hand against her mouth and emitted a small, slightly broken sound. The world righted itself.

“Can I see him?” Alec didn’t care if that sounded like a pained whine. The physical need to see and hold Magnus... It was driving him insane.

Helen’ facial expression became apologetic. “I’m sorry but like I said we’re still running some tests. And Magnus is still mostly out of it. You can come first thing tomorrow morning, when the visiting hours start.”

Alec wanted to argue, vehemently. A new, uncharacteristically small and timid voice cut him short, claimed all his attention. “He’s... He’s still alive?”

/

The past few hours... They’d been long and terrifying. When Robert went to meet Magnus his head was swimming from rage and alcohol. He had only one goal in mind. To chase away the omega who turned his family against him.

But then Magnus helped him, to end up falling instead. The sickening sound of the younger man’s landing... It still echoed in his ears. And he saw the blood surrounding Magnus’ head even without closing his eyes.

He did what little he could to stop the bleeding and help the man his oldest had an accidental child with. All alcohol evaporated from his system as, for the first time in his life, Robert was forced face to face with the consequences of his actions. What happened was an honest accident but nonetheless his doing. There was no one else to blame.

For the first time ever Robert experienced guilt.

Back then a beautiful young woman with red hair peered out from a nearby apartment. She gasped at the sight of Magnus before closing the apartment’s door and dashing to the younger man. Everything sort of blurred after that. Breathing became so difficult that for a while Robert was convinced that he’d die. Instead he became coherent at a hospital and was told that he had a panic attack.

Perhaps death would’ve been a more merciful option.

The knowledge that Magnus was, in fact, alive and had only minor injuries didn’t diffuse the situation much. The two nurses left while Alec glared at him with hellfire in his eyes. Robert swallowed. “Alec, it was never my intention to...”

“I don’t care what your _intention_ was!” Alec snarled with as much volume as he could inside a hospital. “I’m a dad! You, of all people, should understand how much Magnus and our son mean to me.”

“I do!” Robert saw now, hungover as he was, that he went about it all wrong but... “What I’ve done... I’ve only ever tried to...”

“ _Do not_ finish that sentence”, Alec growled, eyes ablaze. (For the first time Robert feared that his son might hit him.) “I’m going to walk out, now. Before I do or say something I wouldn’t even regret, something that can’t be taken back. Don’t follow me, don’t come anywhere near me. And if you come anywhere near Magnus or our son, I’ll show you how far I’m willing to go to protect my family.” With that the young man Robert had always pressured to a point of almost breaking him stormed off with his head held high.

Robert moved to follow Alec. To have Izzy blocking his path. “No!” she hissed and shook her head. “Do you have any idea how much damage you’ve done already? How much Alec’s lost because of you? Today you could’ve...!”

“I know!” Robert snapped. He inhaled a couple of times in effort to calm down. “I know. I regret it, of course I do. Can you... tell Alec that?”

Izzy’s jawline tightened. “Answer one question first. Do you approve of Alec’s family?”

Robert felt cornered. As much as he regretted what happened to Magnus that evening, as much as he didn’t want his kids to turn their backs on him, he couldn’t lie. So he shook his head.

The sorrow and disappointment that appeared to Izzy’s face were painful to witness. “Then you don’t have any idea what being a family is about. And I refuse to consider you a parent of mine.” She wiped her eyes. “I love you. But after everything you’ve put Alec and mom through, I can’t stand the sight of you. Get away from us and stay away.” Without giving him a chance to defend himself or stop her she headed the same way to which Alec disappeared.

Robert imagined that he lost everything when his family lashed out at him and shunned him when it was revealed that he hid Magnus’ pregnancy from Alec. He thought that he couldn’t lose more after a morning a couple of days earlier, when he headed to work and found Maryse waiting at his office with a couple of executives. His drinking had gotten out of hand, caused him to slip up and as a result he longer had a job. But now, realizing that Alec and Izzy really weren’t coming back, ever... He really had lost everything.

The following morning he flew to Los Angeles and never returned because there was nothing for him in New York.

/

Kids have a way of sensing when something is wrong. Louis woke up the following morning much earlier than he would’ve had to. He listened but couldn’t hear his papa’s voice and his stomach knotted like it sometimes did when he was really nervous.

The previous evening Clary seemed sad and scared, despite trying to hide it, when she told him that his papa had a small accident and had to be checked by a doctor, so she’d tuck him in instead. It scared him because his papa had never needed a hospital before. He ended up crying himself to sleep in Clary’s arms.

And now, in the morning, his papa still wasn’t there. Lonely and in need of comfort, Louis took the dinosaur his daddy got him and hugged it tightly to his chest. Then he left the room to find a pleasant surprise.

His daddy was just putting away his phone, wiping his eyes. The man’s smile didn’t seem right. “Hey. I think we could both use a hug to start this day with.”

Not needing any further prompting Louis dashed forward and dove into his daddy’s arms. He whimpered when the tears started rolling once more. “Papa”, he choked out. “I want papa.”

“I know.” Alec sniffled, his heart aching in his chest. Even the thought of how differently things could’ve gone... How close they came to never getting Magnus back home... “I want him, too.”

/

The first thing Magnus sensed upon becoming fully lucid was a headache. It was like he’d been drinking for a week or gotten smacked with a sledgehammer. Then the aches everywhere else registered and he shivered.

That’s right. Something happened... He fell, and Alec’s father was there...

He bolted to a sitting position and regretted it instantly because the world spun nauseatingly. Fortunately safe hands appeared to steady him. “Hey, easy, easy. You, ah... hit your head pretty hard. You need to take it easy.”

Magnus stared at his companion and blinked owlishly. “Alexander?” He touched the other’s cheek in marvel. “You’re real. I’ve... I had dreams about you.” Oh no, was he slurring?

At least Alec appeared fond and amused rather than irritated. “I’m real, I promise.” Like a switch had been flicked the man became much more serious. (Magnus missed the smile immediately.) “How are you doing? Do you need anything? Food, water, pain meds?”

Tired, achy and vulnerable, Magnus leaned his head against the alpha’s shoulder. (Alec smelled good. Much better than the hospital.) “Just you. And Louis.” His eyes widened and he lifted his head, moving so fast that black spots danced in his line of vision. “Louis! Is he...?”

“He’s alright. Catarina and Madzie are with him, probably giving him too much sugar.” Alec sighed. “He’s worried about you but he didn’t see anything. Including Robert.”

Something about that sounded weird but Magnus’ head was in no state to figure out what. Then nausea rolled violently, thundering from the pit of his stomach and up his throat. Alec was barely fast enough to give him a cardboard bowl before he vomited. Throwing up made Magnus’ headache intensify and he moaned pitiably while spitting out the last of it. “... sorry”, he mumbled when Alec came back from depositing the bowl. “... shouldn’t have to see that.”

“What are you talking about? I love looking after you.” Alec’s eyes held nothing but sincerity. “I mean, I wish you weren’t hurt and in pain but...” The man frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Magnus stared in utter awe. He and Catarina had a talk, once, years ago. She told him that good partners were as rare as unicorns. (So perhaps they got a little too drunk back then, taking advantage of their kids having sitters the whole night.) “You’re my unicorn”, he murmured barely comprehensibly before yawning. “... ‘tired.”

“Then sleep. I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours. Then you’ll explain what the heck that unicorn thing was about.” Alec kissed the top of his head. “Sweet dreams. I’ll keep watch the whole time.”

Magnus should’ve been worried about how easily he believed that promise. But he wasn’t. He settled down as comfortably as all his bruises allowed and drifted off with Alec’s fingers combing through his hair. He felt completely, utterly safe for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! See, I told you, nothing too bad happened. And I don’t think there’s a single soul out there who’d feel sorry for Robert. Good riddance, you arsehat!
> 
> And Magnus, kiss and cuddle your unicorn silly! (giggles) How cute is concussed Magnus?
> 
> Sooooo... How was that? Thoughts to share? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments are better than sunshine.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	7. Home is…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Magnus recovers from the accident decisions are made and steps are taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I’m on the move later than usual! Today was BUSY.
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and support! They mean more to me than I can say. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

“ _Why do you have to stay there?_ ” Louis demanded, sounding absolutely heartbroken. “ _Come home. I miss you, papa, I want you home._ ”

Magnus wasn’t sure which one hurt worse, his head or his heart. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll come home as soon as I can”, he swore. “But I hurt my head and it needs to heal at a hospital for a while.”

Louis sniffled. It was likely that Catarina, who was babysitting, whispered something to the child during the silence which followed. “ _You’ll come home soon. Right?_ ”

Magnus bit back a sob. “I will. Maybe as soon as tomorrow”, he swore. “And I’ll give you so many hugs.”

Once the phone call ended Magnus leaned gratefully to the man pulling him close and sniffled. “I know that it’s stupid to get this emotional, but... We’ve never been apart for longer than a workday and...” He trailed off and took a deep breath. “This concussion makes a mess of my emotions.”

“Hey.” Alec kissed his cheek. “Of course you’re sad, you miss Louis. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” The following words seemed to fall before the alpha even saw them coming. “How deeply you care about people is one of the things I love the most about you.”

Magnus froze when those words hit his mind, which was still a little sluggish. He did get a concussion just the day before but surely it didn’t impair his hearing? “I... You what?”

Alec’s eyes widened in horror. For a second, just one, it looked like he might try to take his confession back. Instead the man braced himself with a deep breath, then let the most beautiful and most terrifying words of all fall. “I love you.” Alec barreled on after swallowing hard. “You don’t have to say it back. I just... I only just realized it and after your accident... I didn’t know how you were, whether you’d be okay...” The man trailed off for a second. “I’ve never been so scared in my life. I thought I’d never get to tell you.”

Magnus physically couldn’t handle even a single second without kissing Alec. It left them breathless and dizzy in all the best ways. His forehead leaning against Alec’s, Magnus licked his lips and took his turn to be brave. “I love you, too.” It terrified him but he wasn’t about to face it alone. Needing to alleviate the moment’s tension, he chuckled breathlessly. “And this isn’t just the concussion talking.”

Alec held on to him tightly and protectively, like someone who had their whole world in their arms. New ease and joy radiated through the bond that was already forming between them. “I really hope so”, Alec teased. “My heart would break if I wasn’t your unicorn, after all.”

Magnus groaned from embarrassment, headache be damned, and buried his face in the other’s shoulder. “Oh no... I actually said that out loud?”

“Uh huh.” Alec kissed the top of his head, making sure that he knew how much the silly endearment was actually appreciated. “You do know that unicorns don’t actually exist, right?”

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, which were open, sincere and full of love. His heart thudded while he brushed the other’s cheek with his thumb to wipe away a tear. (He was unfortunately aware of how moist his own cheeks and eyes were.) “Yet I found one.” Magnus sighed heavily, remembering a less happy time of his life. “Catarina and I were drunk and miserable when we talked about unicorns. We spent a long time imagining that there are no good partners, at least for us. That love is a sweet fantasy.” He nuzzled his nose against Alec’s neck. “Thank you, for proving me wrong.”

Alec kissed him again. Because why not? They had six stolen years to make up for. The alpha’s hold on him tightened. “Thank you for giving me a chance to prove you wrong.”

By then they were both sniffling messes but neither cared much.

“Do you think the nurses would mind if we...?”

“Magnus, we’re not having our proper first time in a hospital bed, with you recovering from a concussion!” Alec admonished through slightly hysterical, tear filled laughter.

/

The following day Magnus was about to come back home and Alec was determined to get everything ready before picking him up. He purchased food and decided, wisely, against attempting to cook himself. Then he made the couch as comfortable as possible with blankets, pillows and various other items. (Jace, who was there to keep him company and make sure that he didn’t get himself too worked up, asked in his pointblank style why he was making a nest. The word made Alec’s heart flutter from cautious hope and big dreams.)

Louis wanted to make his own addition to Alec’s creation by bringing one of his beloved dinosaurs to the couch. The boy appeared adorably solemn. “Papa... He had an accident. T-Rex is my fiercest dinosaur. He’ll make sure that papa won’t have another accident.”

From their teenage years Alec remembered that Magnus was horrible at handling downtime and taking it easy, even when his body needed it. So something to do was absolutely necessary. Magazines and a TV were easily arranged. After thinking about it for a moment Alec headed to his favorite bookstore, which happened to be nearby. He was quick to find three books he was fairly confident Magnus would like and headed happily to the cash register. There he was shocked to learn that the store would close soon.

The owner, a sweet elderly woman, gave him a melancholy smile. “We’re already old, Harold and I. This store has been our child, but... It’s time to let go.”

Suddenly an insane idea began to form in Alec’s head. He didn’t know if he’d get a loan and he wasn’t exactly an experienced businessman. But he wanted to try saving what was one of his favorite places as a kid. “What if I happen to know a potential buyer?”

There really wasn’t a better place to work for someone with education on both business and literature.

/

All paperwork for Magnus to go home was done by two o’clock. He should’ve known to expect that Alec showed up over an hour earlier. The alpha listened to a doctor’s instructions so attentively that Magnus fought the urge to kiss away the lines on his boyfriend’s forehead.

No one, especially those people who were supposed to be his parents, had been that eager to look after him. Magnus didn’t know how to handle it, how to let someone take care of him. But he’d try.

With Alec’s large hand squeezing his – strong, stubborn, protective and loving – Magnus decided that if there was ever a person who’d catch him from such a trust fall, it was this man.

Magnus snatched the discharge papers at a speed that startled the doctor and made Alec bite back a smile or a laugh. They didn’t talk much after that because it felt like words weren’t necessary. Despite his dislocated shoulder Magnus would’ve been perfectly capable of getting dressed on his own but he let Alec help him with eye rolling as his only resistance. What happened startled him but it absolutely terrified the taller man. Being able to do something to help was what Alec needed so that was what he’d give the man who loved him.

Magnus was in the middle of those thoughts when he realized that Alec’s hand had stilled on his back, which was bare with the hospital gown having been taken off. It took exactly five seconds before Magnus understood why. His body tensed up.

The scarring from his childhood – from another life – was there marring his middle and lower back, faint but all too real.

Alec held still and quiet, with a palpable amount of effort. Waiting for his move. Magnus felt exposed and self-conscious but not ashamed. (After all the years passed he was finally ready to not be ashamed.) “A midwife saw them when I was giving birth to Louis. She said that not all scars mean something broke. I almost had her words tattooed on me.” His tone was genuinely light. Raising Louis and choosing to give his son everything he was without had helped leave certain... unfortunate events to their rightful place. To the past. “I’ll tell you about them, one day. But today...” He pried Alec’s hand gently from his back and lifted it to his lips to give it a kiss. “I’d much rather focus on the here and now.”

Alec nodded and kissed his lips, soft and sweet. Then helped him put on a shirt. The dark-red fabric hid the last traces of the child Magnus was and revealed the man he became for the world to see.

“Did you bring the...?”

Alec handed him a small makeup bag. “Catarina gave me a subtle little hint. Said something about you needing your tiger stripes.” Hints of a blush appeared to the man’s face. “Personally, I don’t know why. You’re beautiful just as you are.”

Magnus snatched the bag with a happy sound and kissed Alec’s cheek. The things that man did to him and his heart...! “Ten minutes. Then we can go home.”

(Magnus didn’t notice his own slip of a tongue. Alec did. While the toilet’s door closed a huge, proud smile appeared to the man’s face.)

Going home... It felt absolutely amazing. Especially with Alec’s arm wrapped around him and Louis running to embrace him as soon as he walked in. (While the three of them practically huddled together Clary said her byes despite knowing that no one would hear her, then snuck out. She did have a date to get ready for...)

Magnus embraced his two loves. Both their body heat and Alec’s scent wrapped around him like a blanket. Then he noticed the nest Alec had put together and almost teared up.

He’d called the apartment his home for years but now, for the first time, he felt properly like he’d come home.

/

After that day Alec just... sort of forgot to leave. He didn’t even notice it happening. He spent less and less time at Izzy’s apartment in favor of residing at Magnus’. More and more of his belongings found their way to the barista’s home. When Alec finally noticed what’d happened he first told himself that it was practical. He actually got a loan from a bank and the bookstore that was his happened to be nearby. And for a few days after being discharged Magnus needed help, especially with handling their exhaustingly energetic five-year-old. But soon no logical explanations applied and Alec decided, for once in his life, to stop asking ‘why’ and just embraced something that made him happy beyond words.

Then he had Magnus’ birthday present to worry about.

A few days before the big one Alec sat with Ragnor at the café where Magnus worked, waiting for the man’s shift to end so they could have dinner together. Both spectators grinned when the omega took a few dance-steps, either imagining that no one would notice or comfortable with their attention. “Do you see that?” Ragnor’s eyes softened in a manner few people had gotten the chance to witness. “I’ve never seen anyone enjoy dancing as much as he does.”

It was the same in high school, Alec recalled suddenly. He watched Magnus dancing during practice sessions and school events so often that it was probably creepy because it was such a beautiful sight. (Just like the boy himself.) Magnus looked so very sad whenever he imagined that no one was looking and there was no need to maintain a façade. While dancing the teenager was genuinely happy and once revealed that he dreamed of becoming a professional.

Suddenly Alec knew exactly what to get Magnus.

/

Magnus had never enjoyed celebrating his birthdays. (Well, for a very long time there was no one to celebrate with.) That year he was more than happy with a dinner to which Louis, Ragnor, Catarina, Alec’s siblings and even Alec’s mom attended. They laughed, had fun and enjoyed good food. It was... definitely the best birthday he’d ever had. The biggest reason for that and his favorite present was the man sitting right beside him, constantly leaned subtly towards him and Louis protectively.

Magnus insisted that no one was allowed to get him gifts. After they’d tucked Louis in Alec presented him with one, anyway. The adorable, shy rosy hue on the alpha’s face made it impossible to be mad at him. “I just... I couldn’t just... not get you anything.” Alec shrugged. “You don’t have to think about it as a birthday present. Consider it a thank you for raising our son so amazingly.”

Magnus didn’t bother wasting his breath on mentioning that there was no need to thank him for that. Instead he pulled out the envelope’s contents. His heart skipped several beats when he realized what he was looking at.

A year’s worth of dance lessons.

“Mom, Jace and Izzy joined the costs because they agree with me that you’re a phenomenal papa.” Alec’s smile became more confident when Magnus’ joy shone through. “You had to give up on so much for Louis. It’s about time you get something for yourself.”

Magnus surged forward and kissed Alec. First long and hard, then softly and sensually. “Thank you”, he panted between the kisses. Over and over again. “Thank you.” Of course words weren’t enough.

How do you thank someone for giving you back a piece of your very self?

/

About a week later Alec came to Magnus’ apartment from his store to find the omega and Louis sitting on the couch. The papa’s facial expression was unreadable but their son’s grin gave away that something was definitely going on. Alec’s eyebrow rose high up. “What have you two been up to?”

“Papa and I had a big grownup talk”, Louis announced. Shining from pride and excitement. “We decided to ask something.”

Magnus nodded before taking over. “It’s still a while to Christmas and Santa but we wanted to offer you a present early.” The man held a dramatic pause. “Since the accident you’ve been practically living here and... Well, Louis and I have really enjoyed having you around. So...”

So excited that the boy could barely contain himself, Louis moved a quilt to reveal Church hiding under it. The cat meowed grumpily but before the feline could escape Louis picked him up and deposited him to a confused Alec’s arms. Which was when the man’s eyes widened when he noticed something.

A key to the apartment attached to a collar.

He looked from Magnus to their son, his heart thumping fast. “Are you... Are you sure?” This was too good to be true...!

Magnus nodded. Some unshed tears shone in the man’s eyes. Louis took over talking. “I love you, daddy. We’re all happier when you’re here, I can tell. Will you live with us? For real?”

Alec couldn’t utter a word from the lump in his throat. Letting Church go, he scooped Louis to his arms and they clung to each other with all their might. It didn’t take Magnus long to join their family hug. None of them had dry eyes. “I... I love you, too”, Alec choked out. “Both of you. So much. And I’d love to live with you.”

It was quickly agreed that Louis would spend that night with Izzy and the child didn’t even protest, much. (Alec dreaded to imagine how much sugar his sister would pump into her nephew.) Alec and Magnus spent almost the whole night celebrating on the couch.

The way their bodies fit and moved together... The way Magnus’ naked skin felt against his... The omega’s intoxicating scent... Being inside Magnus... Those noises, loud and small, they made... It was nothing short of magical.

After all the years Alec spent hating and hiding his true self... Lonely and convinced that it was all he’d ever be... He was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! How cute was that? And they had their proper first time. (BEAMS)
> 
> Sooooo... How was that? ANY good? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments mean THE WORLD to me.
> 
> I should be able to update closer to the usual time tomorrow. I really hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	8. … Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While easing into their relationship Alec and Magnus go through several relationship milestones. And make big decisions. How will their story end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe that this is ending already! (whimpers) This has been INTENSE but I’ve enjoyed working on this SO MUCH. Hopefully you have, too. (grins)
> 
> Thank you SO, SO MUCH for your comments and love! You can’t even imagine how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready to see how this story closes? Let’s go!
> 
> UNOFFICIAL THEME SONG FOR THIS STORY: ‘When I Look at You’ from Miley Cyrus. The lyrics SERIOUSLY fit!

Even the best things in life aren’t perfect, at least all the time. Alec and Magnus had both spent huge parts of their lives alone and sometimes having another adult around was... an adjustment. The alpha labeled himself selfish for it but there were times when it stung how Magnus and Louis had been hitched into a unit. (The two always put extra care into making him feel included and he felt nothing short of a part of the family. But the papa and son duo had almost six years’ worth of memories Alec wasn’t a part of and on occasion reminders of how much was stolen from him made him melancholic.) With the pasts they had the two men both had their own insecurities, emotional sore spot and bad days. Sometimes those old mental wounds along with irrational fears caused them to lash out. (They did their best to not expose Louis to their fights. Whenever such couldn’t be avoided they ensured that the boy saw them make up and understood that arguments weren’t the end of the world. Especially the stupid ones.) They were firm in their deal to never end a day mad at each other and to never storm off upset with each other. (It would’ve been too much on both their, especially Magnus’, abandonment issues. And they knew too well how fragile and unpredictable life could be. Even the thought of never getting the chance to talk through a disagreement turned their stomachs.) Louis also couldn’t always be a sunny, easygoing kid. He had his bad days and rare temper tantrums that made the parents fear for his teenage years. (Louis was still adjusting to major life changes, positive as they were. And Magnus explained that from time to time the boy likely tested Alec subconsciously to make sure that he’d stay.) Fortunately those storms tended to blow over quickly with a meek apology, the parents loving him through the good and the bad.

Then there was the issue of their current accommodations. There was a certain charm to Magnus’ tiny apartment. But the actual truth was that it was far too small for two grown men and a small child. Especially with how much the men found themselves enjoying the... intimate adult time. They needed a bedroom, desperately. Alec’s back was screaming protests against sleeping on a couch and he could only imagine how bad off Magnus’ was after several years.

Six months into their relationship their trio had managed to develop a routine. In the morning the men woke up Louis together and listened to the kid’s report of the dreams he had. Then they brushed their teeth together, with Alec making sure theatrically critically that Louis got every tooth. While Magnus and Louis chose their own and evaluated each other’s clothes Alec made breakfast. (Because it was the one meal of the day he didn’t succeeded in burning. One unfortunate bacon incident excluded.) Once they’d eaten together Alec headed to his store. Whenever Magnus didn’t have an evening shift they also ate dinner together. And the parents always tucked in Louis together.

One Friday there was a change to their routine. Alec’s store was actually making profit, thanks to an ingenious marketing campaign Jace and Clary put together. (The alpha mused that those two spent suspiciously lot of time together.) Izzy insisted that many customers visited the store just to see the owner. Alec couldn’t understand what she was talking about. With that and the extra shifts Magnus had managed to pull with a second parent looking after their son they finally had enough money for a bigger apartment. Especially when the owner just wanted a tenant so she could leave the city to recover from an ugly divorce and rent control played heavily in their favor.

Maia promised to cover for Magnus and Izzy took over the store so they could visit what might become their home. The apartment was in one of the nicest parts of Brooklyn. And the actual apartment was beautiful, full of light and soft colors.

Alec could immediately see the two of them making their nest there. The way Magnus’ hand tightened around his gave away that the man felt the same long before the whisper-light words. “I think this is it.”

Louis agreed vigorously when they introduced the apartment to him the following day. (Especially when seeing the room that’d be his, which was twice as big as his current one.) A week later friends and Alec’s family helped them move in.

After an exhausting day of carrying boxes and furniture they were all camped on the living room’s floor. While Louis had juice the adults raised glasses of sparkling wine. “To your new home!”

Alec and Magnus didn’t look at the apartment. They met each other’s eyes. “To our home!”

/

A couple of months later Magnus was approached by his teacher after a dance lesson. He looked up in surprise when she offered him a pamphlet of an oncoming competition. “I didn’t show this with the others around because they just don’t have what it’d take to do well”, she revealed. “But you do. You’re the most talented student I’ve ever had. So go for it.”

Magnus wasn’t so sure but he was determined to try.

/

A couple of months later the big day was on hand. Alec was so nervous and excited while watching from the audience that he nearly held his breath. Louis was much the same, squeezed his hand almost painfully tightly.

Alec saw Magnus dance numerous times when they were teenagers. But what he got to witness that day... It was something beyond words. The way his beloved moved like he was flying, every motion effortless, confident and full of joy, his whole being simply glowing... He’d never seen anything like that, anything so beautiful.

When Magnus’ number was over the audience rewarded him with a standing ovation. Alec did the same although his knees felt dangerously weak. His heart beat fast and hard in his chest. It could’ve been called falling in love again but it wasn’t like he would’ve ever fallen out of love.

“Papa was amazing”, Louis whispered in awe.

“He was”, Alec agreed wholeheartedly.

In that moment he was even surer of a certain decision than before.

/

Magnus couldn’t believe it when he was declared the winner. A competition of that size... It could lead to big things. Perhaps his foolish teenage dream wasn’t so foolish, after all.

He embraced Alec and Louis tightly when they congratulated him, his heart fluttering from happiness. “Thank you. There’s no way I could’ve done this without you.”

“Really?” Louis inquired, eyes big and proud.

Magnus nodded, smiling widely. “Today I danced just for you two. That’s why I won.”

Everyone wanted to celebrate, of course, so they went to a nearby restaurant for a dinner. Magnus grew suspicious when he sensed how nervous Alec was. Once others left Catarina and Ragnor insisted that they wanted to hang out because they hadn’t had the chance to spend time with just the three of them in ages. It all seemed like an elaborate scheme, especially Jace and Clary’s not exactly subtle offer to babysit Louis and Madzie for the night, but Magnus decided to play along. There were worse ways to honor an excellent day than spending time with his dear friends.

When Magnus finally got home the apartment was almost completely dark and he frowned. Did he read things wrong earlier? “Alexander, are you...?” He trailed off upon stepping to the living room.

In the middle of the floor was a box. Surrounded by rose petals that’d been scattered to form a heart and plenty of candles to provide some light. Curious, Magnus took the box with tender hands and opened it. What he found was a letter, one that’d been written years ago. Someone had torn it to pieces but it’d been put back together again with tape. The very first words, written in Alec’s familiar handwriting, took Magnus’ breath away.

‘ _To My Beautiful Boy_ ’

The further Magnus read the more clearly he realized that he was holding the fragile, hopeful heart and soul of a teenage Alec in his hands. Tears gathered to his eyes and spilled, and his knees went weak. “Alexander...”, he murmured barely audibly.

Alec never gave away a name but it was fairly obvious to Magnus. The boy revealed how he made him feel, how he took the alpha’s breath away and made his heart race. How he made Alec truly smile for the first time in his life. How he made Alec feel _alive_ for the first time in his life.

‘ _Before you I was hiding alone in the dark. No one saw me, at least the real me. It was how I thought my life would always be. But then you came along and you saw me, all of me. You liked what you saw, so much that you didn’t let me push you away or run away from you. Can you imagine how special that makes me feel? Suddenly there’s so much light and color in my life that I don’t know what to do with it. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out. And it hurts because I can never tell you any of this. You can never know any of this._ ’

He sensed Alec coming closer long before the man spoke, of course. “I wrote that when we were in high school.” The alpha smiled softly. “I suppose you’re not the only one of with dramatic tendencies.”

Magnus rolled his tear-filled eyes overdramatically. (His makeup was definitely ruined.) “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sniffled and cleared his throat. “This... This is so beautiful. Why would you tear this apart?”

“I didn’t. Robert did, when he found it. I put it back together because...” Alec shrugged. “I suppose a part of me always hoped that I’d get a chance to tell you, after all. And... Ask you something.” Nervousness radiated from the man in waves as he took a deep, shuddering breath. Then went down on one knee and revealed a stunning white gold ring. “Magnus... If I’m your unicorn...” (They both chuckled at that.) “Then you’re the miracle I prayed for in my darkest days. You’re my light in the dark and the love of my life. Will you... Will you marry me? So I can spend the rest of my life trying to give you at least one tenth of the happiness you’ve given me?”

Unable to utter a sound for almost two minutes, Magnus fell on his knees and latched himself on Alec, buried his face in the other’s shoulder. (How Alec managed to not drop the ring upon impact was beyond him.) They were both sniffling a little when Magnus found his voice. “You’re wrong”, he murmured softly, clutching at his beloved’s shirt. “You don’t have to pull any magic tricks to make me happy because you already make me so happy that it scares me. You and Louis... You _are_ my happiness, and my life.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Magnus nuzzled his nose against Alec’s neck, making them both purr. “Now give me my ring so I can kiss you senseless without fearing that you’ll drop and lose it.”

Alec actually, honestly giggled. “Yes, Sir. Like I’d say ‘no’ to anything you want.”

/

After his win Magnus was hired to dance in a high profile show that was supposed to keep running for six months but ended up stretching to a full year due to its popularity. Alec was also busy with his store. So it took until the following year’s summer before they finally found the time to get married. It turned out to be more than worth the wait.

It was a small, intimate ceremony, with only their nearest and dearest present. After a long and hard consideration they decided to throw the event at the café where they found each other again. (No other place would’ve felt special enough.) Jace was an obvious choice for the role of Alec’s best man. Magnus couldn’t choose so he elected both Catarina and Ragnor. Louis shone from pride in his role as the ring bearer and Madzie was their absolutely adorable flower girl.

Both men had to exercise their self-control when they saw each other. Magnus’ clothes were black and the darkest red, and his hair and makeup had been done to perfection by Maia, Clary and Izzy. Alec had chosen more traditional, but equally mouthwatering, black and white. Magnus was torn between wanting to chuckle and sob when he saw the tiny, golden unicorn pin Alec carried right above his heart.

By the time they were supposed to speak their vows they were barely able to talk from how emotional they were. Alec was the unfortunate one who had to go first. “Magnus, I... I can barely believe that we’re here today. That I’m this lucky.” The man wasn’t able to go on until Magnus had brushed his cheek gently. “Thank you for seeing me, for bringing me to life, for showing me what I’m worth. You’re my home. Finding you, twice, is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

A single tear rolled down Magnus’ cheek when it was his turn. “Before I met you... I had no idea what it’s like to be loved and cherished. Thank you, Alexander, for giving me everything that makes my life worth living. For your love, for our beautiful son. Thank you for loving me even on the days when I can’t love myself. Thank you for giving me your heart and a home.”

Soon they exchanged identical rings that had ‘ _forever yours_ ’ engraved on them and a kiss sealed a promise that’d bound them together for the rest of their lives.

That night, while Louis stayed with Alec’s mom, the pair formed a different kind of a bond. To ensure that they’d be able to become bonded mates as well as husbands Magnus stopped using heat suppressants a couple of weeks earlier. By then all medication was gone from his system and the sheer intensity of their union... It was overwhelming.

Buried deep inside his omega and the love of his life, Alec bit down. Their souls... They practically merged together. For a while even their hearts beat as one. They became one. In the middle of the euphoria neither registered any discomfort when Magnus later marked Alec in return. It wasn’t like marks would’ve been needed when they’d already known that they belonged to each other, in every single way. But they’d carry theirs with immense pride.

Lay tangled together in the afterglow with blissed out smiles on their faces, they knew that nothing in the world would ever tear them apart again.

/

History has a funny way of repeating itself. Sometimes in the worst ways. Sometimes in the best. Only this time a great discovery was something wonderful, not something that pushed a life into a chaos.

A few weeks later Alec would’ve been alarmed if he didn’t sense happiness and nervous excitement through their bond when he came home much earlier than planned. “Magus? I left Aline in charge over the store after I got your message. What’s going on?”

It was possible that Magnus had been crying but at the moment the omega’s eyes were shining. “I, ah... About that extra bedroom of ours? I think we may have to reconsider our decision to change it into a guest room.”

Before Alec could ask for a further explanation Magnus showed him something his brain recognized after a delay as a positive pregnancy test.

“On our wedding night... I must’ve been hit by another micro heat...” The rest of Magnus’ explanation was cut short when Alec dashed forward, took him to his arms and spun him around in uncontrollable joy.

Happy, slightly tear-filled laughter filled their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end as we began – only this time with JOY, not pain and sorrow.
> 
> Sooooo... How was that for an ending? PLEASE, do let me hear your thoughts!
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for sticking with me through this intense little journey! You’ve been amazing. (HUGS) Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you again later?
> 
> Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME ON TWITTER: @Sandylee0071


End file.
